Richard Sarstedt
|birthplace = Delhi, British India |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background actor Stand-in |characters = Multiple characters }} Richard Graham Sarstedt is an actor and singer who worked as background performer and stand-in for eighteen years on , , , , and several . He received no on-screen credit for nearly all of his appearances. Sarstedt's costume as an admiral from the episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. His Starfleet uniform as William McKenzie was also sold off. Besides the regular actors, Denise Crosby, John de Lancie, Colm Meaney, and David B. Levinson, Sarstedt is the only actor who appeared in the pilot episode "Encounter at Farpoint" and in the series final episode "All Good Things..." According to the call sheet, Sarstedt was scheduled to appear in a corridor scene in the fourth season episode but was replaced by a fellow background actor as he worked on second unit. He was also scheduled to appear in a corridor scene for the fifth season episode , scene 6, and but his scenes were not part of the final episodes. Sarstedt was born in New Delhi, India and has started his career as a singer under the name Eden Kane in honor of the film Citizen Kane and the Biblical Garden of Eden in the early '60s. As Eden Kane, he has had several Top 10 hits in the U.K., including the number one single "Well I Ask You" in 1961. His brothers, Peter Sarstedt and Robin "Robbie" Sarstedt, are also singers. As a singer and with his brothers he appeared in several episodes of the music shows Top of the Pops (1964) and Ready Steady Go! (1964). Between 1961 and 2001 he recorded eight albums, several EPs, and many singles. Sarstedt is married to Charlene and they have two children. Among his non-''Trek'' resume are acting and stand-in appearances in several films and television series such as Dallas, Dynasty (1981-1989, starring Joan Collins), The Colbys (1985-1987, starring Stephanie Beacham, Tracy Scoggins, and Ricardo Montalban), Sisters (1991-1996, starring Ashley Judd), and Columbo. Star Trek appearances File:Lieutenent jg in turbolift, 2370.jpg|Command division officer Recurring character (uncredited) File:Richard Sarstedt, Heart of Glory.jpg|Photo double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Romulan delegate 1.jpg|Romulan delegate (uncredited) File:Photo double Movar.jpg|Hand double for Nicholas Kepros (uncredited) File:Richard Sarstedt, The Game.jpg|Hand double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Amarie photo doubles.jpg|Hand double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Richard Sarstedt, The Outcast.jpg|Hand double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Tygarian DS9 visitor 1.jpg|Tygarian civilian (uncredited) File:William McKenzie.jpg|Crewman William McKenzie Recurring character (uncredited) File:Henard.jpg|Henard (uncredited) File:Richard Sarstedt, The Gift.jpg|Hand double for Robert Picardo (uncredited) File:Richard Sarstedt, Revulsion.jpg|Hand double for Robert Picardo (uncredited) File:Pathfinder admiral 1, 2378.jpg|Starfleet vice admiral File:Richard Sarstedt, The Communicator.jpg|Hand double for Francis Guinan (uncredited) File:Chef delivers.jpg| (uncredited) File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 12.jpg|Civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) Recurring appearances * as a command division officer ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** * as William McKenzie ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** (Season 6) ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** * in different roles: **''at least one episode'' as a Klingon Stand-in work * ** Stand-in for John de Lancie ( ) ** Stand-in for Clayton Rohner in ** Stand-in for Jonathan Frakes (Season 4-7) ** Stand-in for Michael Ensign and George Coe in ** Stand-in for Paul Tompkins in ** Stand-in for Earl Billings in ** Stand-in for David Ogden Stiers in ** Stand-in for John Fleck, Larry Dobkin, and Edward Wiley in ** Stand-in for Colm Meaney in ** Stand-in for Ben Slack and Tom Ormeny in ** Stand-in for Stephen James Carver, Michael G. Hagerty, Timothy Carhart, and Robert O'Reilly in ** Stand-in for Scott Marlowe and Jeffrey Hayenga in ** Stand-in for Colm Meaney in ** Stand-in for Daniel Roebuck and Malachi Throne in ** Stand-in for Daniel Roebuck in ** Stand-in for Matt Frewer in ** Stand-in for Steven Einspahr in ** Stand-in for Doug Wert in ** Stand-in for John Snyder in ** Stand-in for Colm Meaney, Lincoln Simonds and Ryan Reid in ** Stand-in for Robert Duncan McNeill and Richard Rothenberg in ** Stand-in for Christopher Halsted and Tony Jay in ** Stand-in for Alan Scarfe in ** Stand-in for Alan Oppenheimer in ** Stand-in for Norman Large in ** Stand-in for Paul Sorvino in * ** Stand-in for Robert Beltran (Season 2-7) ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran and Tom Todoroff ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran and Christian R. Conrad ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran and Christian R. Conrad ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran and Leigh J. McCloskey ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran and John Rhys-Davies ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran and Lou Simon ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran and John Rhys-Davies ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Danny Goldring and Mark Metcalf ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran, Alexander Enberg, and Daniel Betances ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran and Christopher Darga ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran * as stand-in for Scott Bakula ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * as stand-in for guest actors ** – stand-in for Mark Moses, Joseph Ruskin, Steve Lambert, Ron King, Jason Grant Smith, and James Horan ** – stand-in for Christopher Darga ** – stand-in for Jamie McShane ** – stand-in for Francis Guinan * ** as stand-in for Jonathan Frakes ** as stand-in for Alan Ruck ** as stand-in for Jonathan Frakes ** as stand-in for Jonathan Frakes External links * * EdenKane.com – official site * * es:Richard Sarstedt nl:Richard Sarstedt de:Richard Sarstedt Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers Category:Stand-ins